


Observations From the Infirmary Window

by Mintaka14



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintaka14/pseuds/Mintaka14
Summary: Dr Umeda has all the drama he could possibly want right outside his infirmary window. A one-shot Hana Kimi fic.





	Observations From the Infirmary Window

“Honestly, Osaka High is better than a soap opera.”

Dr Hokuto Umeda snorted.

“You’re still here?” he complained at the young man sprawled on the couch behind him. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“I am working.” Akiha Hara waved one languid hand. “I’m seeking inspiration.”

“Here?”

“Surrounded by supreme male beauty and the naïve enthusiasm of youth. Osaka High is inspiring my next collection even as we speak – love triangles, boy idols, sports stars in conflict…”

Umeda snorted again, and leaned his elbows on the windowsill. He reached into his coat pocket and eased a cigarette out without looking at it.

“Speaking of naïve enthusiasm,” he said, as two students crossed the courtyard, “here come the star attractions in your soap opera.”

Izumi Sano’s dark head was bent, as always, in concentration on the smaller figure of Mizuki Ashiya, who was almost dancing beside him, gesturing wildly about something. They were oblivious to the world around them.

Umeda tapped his cigarette on the windowsill and grinned.

“Ah,” sighed Hara. “Ashiya and Sano, I’m guessing. How long do you think it’s going to take that kid to figure out that Sano already knows?”

Umeda’s eyebrow lifted. “So you know about…”

Hara rolled his eyes. “Photographer, remember? Secrets of the soul a speciality. Plus, it’s not like Ashiya is hard to read. It’s amazing the rest of the school hasn’t figured out yet that she’s a girl. So, how long do you think it’s going to take her to realise that Sano knows?”

Umeda shrugged. “God knows. She’s sweet, but not very perceptive sometimes. She still thinks I was giving Kenichi chiropractic treatment.”

“Kenichi, huh?” Hara swung his legs to the ground and sat up. “Should I be jealous?”

“I really don’t care.”

“You should tell her.”

“About Kenichi?” Umeda asked blandly.

“About Sano.”

“Lord, no! It’s not my responsibility to clue the clueless dummy in.”

“You’re so harsh!”

“Besides, it’ll be far more fun to watch things unfold.”

Out in the courtyard, Ashiya spun around and said something. Umeda wondered if anyone else noticed the way Sano’s hand lifted involuntarily towards her, brought back under sharp control, or the way that his dark eyes never left her. Or the way he shifted slightly closer, protectively, whenever someone else joined them. But never more than that fraction of an inch. Never anything that might give away Ashiya’s secret, or spook the girl.

Umeda watched that dope, Nakatsu, crash up to them, throwing his arms around Ashiya. Nakatsu remained oblivious to the flat glare that Sano gave him before schooling his face into bland welcome. Umeda grinned wickedly.

“Sano’s going to burst a blood vessel one day. That boy has himself locked down so tight it’s unbelievable.”

“Meaning?”

“Look, I know teenage boys. I’ve doctored them long enough – hell, I used to be one – and the idea of a teenage boy spending day and night in the same room as the girl he’s clearly hot for without even trying to cop a feel is beyond comprehension.”

“What makes you think that Sano hasn’t put any moves on Ashiya?” Hara asked curiously, and Umeda tilted an incredulous eyebrow at him.

“Seriously? Ashiya’s so damn transparent she’d never be able to hide it if Sano ever made a move. For a seventeen-year-old, hormone-ridden boy, this kid has incredible self-control. But it’s always the quiet ones that snap hardest when pushed past their limits.”

In the courtyard, Ashiya leaned in to Sano to catch her balance, her brown curls brushing his chin as she looked up at him with naked adoration in her eyes. Umeda saw Sano’s hands close into fists, the muscles in his arms tensing with restraint.

“Yep, the kid is definitely reaching his limits,” Umeda said.

Hara stretched. “I do like a good soap opera. If you’re right…”

“School doctor, remember? Secrets of the adolescent male a speciality,” Umeda shuddered delicately.

“If you’re right,” Hara repeated, “I sincerely hope I’m around when Sano loses control. I’ll bring the popcorn.”

Umeda grinned evilly as he ground out his cigarette and turned back to the infirmary.

“Any day now, and I assure you the fireworks will be spectacular.”


End file.
